


Lautuma

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PTP, Romance, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tällä kertaa Harry oli halunnut järjestää jotain spektaakkelimaista heidän yhteiseen kotiinsa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Lautuma

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012, koska halusin haastaa itseäni kirjoittamaan Ginny/Harrya.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kynttilä putosi jo kolmannen kerran kovalle puulattialle ja tällä kertaa se meni poikki kahdesta kohtaa. Harry kirosi raskaasti. Liitettyään osat yhteen hän kiinnitti kynttilän ikitarttumistaialla liian pieneen jalkaan tuumien, että se kyllä palaisi joka tapauksessa loppuun. Hän kiepsahti ympäri ja arvioi kriittisesti näkymää. Kynttilöitä oli niin sivupöydillä kuin itse ruokapöydässäkin, liina oli tahrattoman valkoinen ja ruoka valmiina eristävien kupujen alla. Molly oli vakuuttanut, että loitsu pitäisi lämmön useita tunteja, käytti sitä kuulemma Arthurin päivälliseen joka ikinen ilta.

Riittämättömyyden tunne repi Harryn suoristamaan aterimet vielä kerran ja kohottamaan kristallipikarit ikkunan takaa näkyvää, nopeasti hiipuvaa valoa vasten. Tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen vakava parisuhteensa ja vaikka kyseessä ei ollutkaan ensimmäinen yhteinen ystävänpäivä, tällä kertaa Harry oli halunnut järjestää jotain spektaakkelimaista heidän yhteiseen kotiinsa.

Hän katsoi vasenta kättään ja pyöräytti nimetöntä koristavaa kultaista sormusta. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi typerä virnistys vielä puolen aviovuoden jälkeenkin ja rinnassa hohkasi lämmin polte, joka ei ollut laantunut heidän ensimmäisestä suudelmastaan.

Illasta tulisi täydellinen.

Hormikellon pärähdys sähköisti Harryn. Pienen viiveen jälkeen lieskat humahtivat palamaan olohuoneen pitkälle seinälle upotettuun takkaan, ja niiden myötä Ginny saapui kotiin. Harryn leveä hymy laantui hänen rekisteröidessään Ginnyn kipunoivat silmät sekä suupielten tyytymättömät juonteet.

"Saatanan perkele!" Ginny julisti ja repi pelihanskoja käsistään. "Voi vittujen kevät ja Merlinin pallit!"

Ginny sai toisen hanskansa irrotettua ja viskasi sen huoneen nurkkaan. Se osui monihaaraiseen, takorautaiseen kynttilänjalkaan, joka alkoi uhkaavasti vaappua kumoon. Harry vakautti kaatumaisillaan olevan telineen ennen kuin se ennätti tehdä muuta tuhoa lattialle valahtaneiden steariinitippojen lisäksi. Ginny huomasi vasta nyt ympäristönsä ja siristi epäilevästi silmiään.

"Mitä helvetin pakanajuhlia täällä vietetään? Miksi täällä on näin saakelin paljon kynttilöitä?"

"Öh..." Harry empi sormeillen taikasauvaansa. "Miten matsi meni?"

"Arvaa!" Ginny sihahti ja kirskautti hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Hän jatkoi toisen, kiiltäväksi kiillotetun hanskan nypräämistä auki.

Harry puraisi hämillään huultaan. Hän ei ollut odottanut, että Ginny suhtautuisi yllätykseen näin. Aiempien kertojen perusteella tämä oli tuntunut arvostavan romanttisia illallisia ja sen vuoksi Harry olikin tänä vuonna rääkännyt päätään löytääkseen jotain erikoista ja uutta.

"Mitäs nuo on olevinaan? Hämykeijuja?" Ginny osoitti katonrajaan loitsulla sidottuja, eteerisyyttä huoneeseen tuovia otuksia. Tai sellaista vaikutelmaa Harry oli toivonut tuodessaan kotiinsa Dungilta takavarikoidut, laittomasti kaapatut keijut. Hän oli luvannut päästää ne vapaaksi heti seuraavana päivänä.

"Minä rakastan sinua?" Harry yritti epätoivoisena pelastaa sen, mitä pelastettavissa oli.

Ginnyn ruskeiden silmien katse lasittuikin hetkeksi, mutta sitten hän pyöräytti turhautuneena sekaisia hiuksiaan.

"Miksi, Harry? Miksi teet aina tämän?"

"Teen minkä?" Harry kysyi ymmällään.

"Tämän!" Ginny puuskahti viitaten kädellään ympärilleen. "Kynttilöitä ja juhlaruokaa. Perhanan koristeita!"

"Tuota, luulin että pidät sellaisesta", Harry tunnusti ja heilautti taikasauvaansa sammuttaen kynttilät ja sytyttäen kattokruunun. "Ja kun tänään on ystävänpäiväkin."

"Niinpä niin", Ginny hymähti ja katsoi Harrya kiinteästi. "Mutta tiedätkö mitä?"

"No?"

"Minä rakastan sinua. En kynttiläillallisia. En ystävänpäivää. Vain sinua", Ginny sanoi vakaasti. "Enkä minä tarvitse mitään erikoista. Haluan vain olla kotona _sinun_ kanssasi."

Harryn nielaisi kurkkuunsa nousseen möykyn ja levitti toiveikkaana käsiään. Ginny kerääntyi hänen syliinsä tuoksuen tuulelta, huispausvarusteilta ja lämmöltä.

"Yritän muistaa", Harry lupasi suukottaen Ginnyn päälakea.

"Hyvä, eipähän tarvitse kirota sinua", Ginny mutisi Harryn kaulaan.


End file.
